No Laughing Matter
by bullets-embrace
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are fooling around in Kurt's boudoir, but then Blaine comes across something inside one of Kurt's old notebooks that he can't help but giggle at. Kurt intends to find what's so damn funny.  Relates to a scene in Silly Love Songs


"Thought you'd be here."

Kurt looked up from reams and reams of chemistry equations to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway to his room, smiling a smile that made his knees literally turn to jelly. Those girls from Crawford Country Day would surely understand.

Kurt's lips curled automatically into a gentle grin as he lowered his pen. "Hey there. What're you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Class can wait," Blaine smirked, hands behind his back as he strode smartly- shyly, even?- into Kurt's bedroom, "I wanted to see you." He stood behind Kurt's seat, stooping to press a loud, lip-smacking smooch to the taller boy's temple. Kurt's smile widened. His eyes fluttered shut, letting Blaine's arms wrap around his chest and shoulders whilst peppering gentle kisses over Kurt's neck, nipping his earlobe and breathing in his tropical fruit-scented hair.

Kurt groaned, gripping Blaine's hands (which were now wandering experimentally over Kurt's stomach).

"Why are you doing this to me now? I'm supposed to be studying for that chem test tomorrow." Kurt turned his head to narrow his eyes at his grinning boyfriend in mock distaste, "I was working quite soundly until you invited yourself over here for smoochies."

"Do you not appreciate my smoochies, Kurt?"

"Of course I do."

Blaine pecked his way slowly up the side of Kurt's throat, a shiver-inducing sigh escaping Kurt's lips despite his protests. "Then shut up," Blaine whispered hotly at Kurt's ear, "And kiss me."

Kurt considered refusing the proposal for a fleeting second before tossing his pen down, spinning the chair to face Blaine and yanking the shorter soloist's tie in for a heated, clumsy kiss.

Blaine giggled against Kurt's lips as he straddled him on the seat, fingers instinctively knotting into Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair; Blaine knew he'd have to bear the brunt of Kurt's whining about his hair being ruined later, but it seemed worth it for the time being. Kurt didn't seem to notice, however, as he was far too busy pushing Blaine's hips down onto his own, grinding into him as a moan elicited itself from both boy's mouths. Now that the two were enveloped together, all tongue and teeth and cheeky lip licks, Kurt couldn't believe he almost turned down a make-out session with his boyfriend in favour of studying.

Studying for _chemistry,_ of all things.

Lips still firmly attached to Kurt's, Blaine reached behind the swivel chair to push off the desk edge. Kurt yelped in surprise as the chair zoomed across the space, Blaine's legs lifting completely off the floor to allow the wheels to travel completely unobstructed. He wound his arms around the back of the chair, smiling widely as he felt Kurt's arms fasten tight around his waist as if clinging on for dear life.

"_I can show you the world," _Blaine sang softly into Kurt's ear, kissing the pale white skin of his boyfriend's cheek as Kurt squeezed his blue eyes shut, shuddering. When his voice was all whispery and husky like that, it was difficult for Kurt to focus on anything more than Blaine's warm breath hitting his neck and ear, their clothed chests pressed flush together, their arms hooked around each other's backs as they sped around the room on what Kurt was sure Blaine would have described as their "magic swivel-chair ride".

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's nose with his own in a gentle eskimo kiss, fluttering his eyelashes against the papery thin lids of the boy sitting back to front on his lap. Sure, Blaine was a little on the heavy side, but Kurt didn't mind because in these brief moments they were perfectly, perfectly themselves. Laughing softly, Blaine returned the sentiment with a tender kiss.

The reverie was brought to an unceremoniously abrupt end as the chair knocked jarringly into Kurt's nightstand, the jolt sending various pieces of paper and notebooks and pens toppling to the floor. Blaine shrieked as he clambered quickly off of his boyfriend and began frantically gathering the befallen items.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine babbled, arms nearly weighed down with stationary. He stood up to meet Kurt's narrowed eyes, and heaved a sigh. "This is what happens when I try and be romantic and adorable."

Swallowing his annoyance (those notebooks were in alphabetical order, dammit), Kurt's face softened as he approached Blaine, placing one warm hand on his cheek and the other at Blaine's hip. "You _are _romantic and adorable," He whispered against the curly haired boy's lips before delivering a light peck to his nose, "But we need to get this cleaned up so that I can categorize them all over again."

Wordlessly, the two boys picked up everything that had fallen off of the table. Blaine whistled tunelessly, much to Kurt's liking, as he stacked up the red and blue notebooks neatly. He came across one that was open face down, a tiny red felt-pen heart coloured in on the front cover. None of the other notebooks held this insignia, which intrigued Blaine to pick the notebook up and casually look inside.

Amidst a sea of European History notes written in regulation dark blue ink, there was a singe double-page spread where the book had fallen that was adorned with their names, Blaine and Kurt, inside a feathered red heart. Like what schoolgirls used to carve into trees- their names and their crush's. Blaine smiled, feeling the welts in the page where Kurt had pressed down so hard with his pen, and continued tracing the whole picture in silence. He could imagine Kurt's face when he drew this: his red tongue sticking ever so slightly out from parted lips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, hand moving furiously across the paper as he willed himself not to make any mistakes or wrong pen strokes in fear of forever dooming the possibility of them ever getting together. He couldn't suppress a muffled snort of laughter.

"What're you snickering about over there, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt inquired, arms crossed over his chest and one perfectly arched eyebrow risen in question.

Blaine quickly spun around to face kurt, clasping his hands (and the notebook) behind his back. He gave Kurt a wonky smile, shifting his weight on his feet awkwardly. "Nothing."

Kurt's eyes turned to slits as he took long strides towards his crow-footed boyfriend. "Blaine, what is it?" His eyes shot to Blaine's arms. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

"Then show me your hands."

Blaine shook his head defiantly, no.

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"_Blaine."_

"I just don't want to, okay?"

"You're acting like a baby, Blaine."

"No, I'm just trying to defend my right to have my hands behind my back, that's all."

Frustrated, Kurt lunged at the other boy, who stepped away smartly and quickly to avoid being caught.

His wonky grin turned into a sly smirk. "Okay, you want to know what's behind my back? Catch me." And with that Blaine sped across the room, clutching the notebook to his chest and beckoning Kurt with a single finger.

"Blaine, I swear to god..."

Kurt ran after him, arms flailing as he tried to catch the thief of... well, whatever he'd taken from the floor. Blaine catcalled, waving the notebook in the air as he ran around Kurt's desk, ducking behind Pavarotti's cage before rolling out Army-style under Kurt's bed and out the other side. Kurt was powerless to catch him, watching and listening as that wide grin and painfully adorable laugh he knew so well evaded him time and time again. As best he tried to stay slightly annoyed at Blaine, who was still weaving his way expertly around the room and dodging Kurt's flying arms with what can only be described as sheer grace, it is impossible to stay mad at someone so sickeningly sweet and playful as Blaine Anderson.

Kurt flopped face down onto the bed. He spoke something into his downy pillow, but it was muffled beyond comprehension. Blaine stopped in his tracks, approached the bed and pounced onto the boy's legs, placing his knees either side of Kurt's narrow thighs and tucking the notebook through the waistband of his own pair of school slacks.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, moving his hands up the back of Kurt's legs and petite butt. Surreptitiously, he proceeded to pull up the hem of Kurt's school shirt, tickling his fingertips across his boyfriend's milky soft skin. He felt Kurt's skin breakout in goosebumps under his touch and grinned to himself.

"Kurt, wakey wakey."

When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine eased himself down slightly, adjusting his position so that his chest hovered just above Kurt's back, arms propping himself up as he breathed warm air over Kurt's left ear. He kissed along his hairline and gave his left ear the same treatment.

"Don't you want to know what I found?" Blaine muttered softly, hands trailing up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt huffed into his pillow and tried to shake his head. Blaine sighed, defeated, moving to vacate Kurt's back before he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed. Kurt was straddling his hips with both hands firmly centred on Blaine's chest, a smile playing on his lips. He shuffled forwards a little, and Blaine would have found the crotch-to-crotch grinding very arousing indeed- if it weren't for that dratted notebook digging into his back. His brow creased up in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kurt's face fell, thinking he'd upset Blaine. _Fuck, I should make some excuse to go study or kill myself or something._

"Blaine, I-"

"No no no, it's not you," Blaine did his best to smile despite the searing pain burning in his lower back, "But if you don't let me sit up for a second I might impale a kidney by accident and that won't be very nice."

Kurt obediently swung his body off of Blaine's, allowing his boyfriend to bolt upright.

Blaine hesitated as he reached behind his back, eyes flashing to Kurt's somewhat guiltily. "I was going to make you beg to have this back but considering the circumstances..." With that, Blaine heaved a sigh and, begrudgingly so, presented Kurt with the notebook.

Kurt knelt on the bed bedside Blaine and plucked the notebook from him between thumb and forefinger, his famed "what-the-hell-is-this" eyebrow raise displayed at full force. Blaine rubbed his dry lips together as he leaned back on his elbows and trained his eyes warily on Kurt's confused face. He couldn't suppress a smile- Kurt looked so damn cute wearing that sassy-kitten expression, eyes sparkling with interest as he bent his willowy form over slightly to get a better look at the object, licking his perfectly pink lips every now and again. Blaine wished he could just take a picture of him right at that moment and keep it forever and ev-

"My European History notes from last semester?" Kurt announced flatly, giving Blaine an accusatory look, "You don't even take that class."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Yeah, b-but there's something else in there that I rather like."

"Hmm," Kurt turned back to the notebook and casually flipped through it, feigning deep interest in a sarcastic yet obscenely adorable fashion. He stopped at a single page, eyes widening. Blaine gulped. He didn't know why, but he was worried that Kurt would find it rude and condescending of Blaine to have seen that drawing. Kurt _had _drawn it quite a while ago, Blaine was certain of it, and he was dreading that Kurt might see it as prying, might think Blaine was invading his privacy or whatever.

"Ah ha," Kurt mused, tapping the page and then his nose, "You like my little Wes, David and Thad caricatures!"

Blaine resisted the urge to cough. "Wha-? Yes! Yes, that! Of course I that's what I meant!Man, I love those. Can I see them again?"

Proudly, Kurt passed the notebook back to Blaine. "Pay special attention to the shading on Thad's blazer. It's rather good."

Blaine gazed at the page, chuckling as he took in the picture of their senior Warbler council members, and nodded appreciatively; Kurt's straight A's in Art were not going unwarranted. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he came to the relieving realisation that Kurt hadn't realised his 'Kurt heart Blaine' drawing was in that particular book.

_Nice going, Blaine Anderson!_

"Actually, that shading.. it's _quite_ good," Kurt muttered as he sidled over to Blaine, rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder and surveyed the picture once more. "On second thought... can I have that back?"

Kurt kissed him lightly on the cheek when Blaine uttered his agreement and retrieved the notebook. Blaine blinked at him, dazed. He tried desperately to wipe the grin of sheer dumb luck from his face, obviously failing miserably because Kurt proceeded to hit him lightly atop the head with the notebook. _"What _are you smiling about _now?"_

"Nothing!"

"Oh yeah? Better give you something to smile about in that case, hadn't I?"

"Kurt, wha-"

Without a moment's hesitation, Kurt had launched himself at Blaine, tossing the notebook to the foot of the bed as he straddled his boyfriend and began mercilessly tickling his neck and ribs. Blaine was spluttering with uncontainable laughter in no time, arms trying without success to shield his body, face turning redder and redder as it became harder and harder to breathe properly. He then became breathless for an entirely different reason when Kurt replaced his fingertips, which were dancing across his collarbone, with his warm, soft mouth, sucking and pecking at the skin as he pinned Blaine's arms to his sides.

"What where you smiling about?" Kurt said between kisses, lips still against Blaine's throat.

Blaine whined, his every nerve ending searing with heat as he desperately tried to free his hands to grab Kurt's face and kiss him senseless. It took every inch of willpower Blaine possessed to keep from moaning as he parted his lips to reply.

"Those drawings," He whispered against Kurt's hair, feeling the taller boy's tongue flickering momentarily over the dip in his throat and sighing heavily, "Those drawings were... they were awesome. You're awesome, Kurt."

"You'll have to do better than that," Kurt hummed against Blaine's damp skin, lifting his face so that their lips were only centimetres apart. He licked once, slowly, at Blaine's lower lip, breathing hotly over his mouth, and then smiled in satisfaction as Blaine opened his mouth to breathe Kurt in.

Fuck, he was _breathing Kurt's breath in._

_How is it that Blaine can make even the most basic act carried out by living creatures seem sexy?_

"Tell me," Kurt said in a barely audible voice, eliciting a throaty groan from his pinned boyfriend and deciding that he liked seeing Blaine so vulnerable like this, turning to putty underneath him.

"Not telling you," Blaine breathed, voice low and husky as he angled his head as to capture Kurt's lips with his own. He only just missed.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Mr. Anderson," tutted Kurt, "No kisses for you until you tell me what was so damn funny."

"But Kurt-"

"Blaine," Kurt suddenly sat up, grabbing Blaine's tie and pulling him up with him. He stroked Blaine's cheek, smirking, other hand still knotted in the blue-and-red piped tie as Blaine panted against Kurt's lips.

".?"

Blaine's eyes flickered between Kurt's eyes, large and blue and perfect, and his lips. "If I tell you, do I get a kiss?"

"Yes."

"Do we get to make-out?"

"Definitely."

"Do we get to go to second base?"

"Do you want to see my dad's pamphlets again?"

Blaine flinched a little at the memory of Burt's infamous 'Boys & Boys' pamphlet stash. "No."

"Then no second base. Not yet."

"Making out sounds fine. I was only kidding about second base anyway."

"I'm sure you were."

"I was." The look in Blaine's eyes suddenly transformed from lusty to loving, deep pools of perfect hazel boring (literally) into Kurt's soul. He cupped Kurt's hand with his own. "Really I was."

Kurt let out a slightly squealed 'aww' before placing a chaste kiss to Blaine's nose.

"No fair, Kurt," Blaine whined plaintively, shuffling closer to him and leaning their foreheads together, "You know I can't resist your wily, boyish charms."

Kurt let go of Blaine's tie before tangling their fingers together across their laps, grinning. "I know. Which is why you were going to tell me what you found so amusing about a few badly drawn cartoon drawings of our friends."

"But wasn't that cross hatching I detected?"

Kurt scoffed, nudging his nose against Blaine affectionately.

A pause.

"Well, Blaine?"

Blaine took a deep breath and pulled back from Kurt, clinging tightly to the taller boy's slender fingers and kissing each one in turn. "You know I love you, right baby?"

Kurt felt that strange, warm tingling sensation in his stomach that he felt whenever Blaine called him 'baby'. "Yes, I know. I love you too."

"And you won't think badly of me when you see it?"

"Of course I won't." Kurt's brow suddenly creased, processing Blaine's words. "Wait, _see _it? What are you talking about? Was it really just the picture?"

"Well, it was _a _picture... I-I just..." Blaine rarely had trouble finding words to use, so this state of being dumbfound was completely new territory. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out

Kurt retracted his arms and crossed them over his chest. "You are making no sense. Usually it's hard for me to be annoyed at you when you're being all sweet and gentlemanly like this, but if you keep up all this secrecy then it might just make it all a lot easier."

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his boyfriend. "I wasn't being a gentleman earlier."

"No you weren't, Mr. Constantly-Moaning-'You're Awesome'-Down-My-Ear," Kurt laughed, a familiar pink blush flooding his cheeks and neck. Blaine very nearly reached over and hugged him just _because._

But then, as Kurt licked his lips feebly and flashed Blaine a smile that made his heart literally skip a beat every time he saw it, Blaine remembered the promise of a kiss and possible make-out session if only he'd dish the dirt and tell him about the picture.

_Here goes._

Blaine leaned over to Kurt, arm outstretched as if to pull the slightly taller boy in for a warm and fuzzy cuddle. Kurt was on the verge of protesting- until he watched as Blaine's hand whipped right past his blazer-clad arm and scooped up the forgotten notebook from the foot of Kurt's plush bedspread. Sucking his teeth, interested, Kurt crossed his legs and cocked his head at Blaine slightly, watching curiously as his boyfriend flipped through the slightly battered book (because hey, Dalton Academy may look all no-nonsense on the outside but the pupils were less than careful when it came to stationary).

Kurt was content to sit there and drink in Blaine's features all day- semi-gelled curls clustered around his dark brown eyes, beautifully shaped lips now pursed in deep thought, the strong curve of his neck, his goofy (yet incredibly sexy) isosceles eyebrows that would look ridiculous on anyone else apart from Blaine. He could literally make a list of things he loved about this guy and it would just keep getting longer and longer each day.

And honestly?

Kurt had half a mind to start constructing that list the minute Blaine left the room.

"Okay, close your eyes," Blaine said, finally stopping at a double-page spread in the notebook and angling it away from Kurt. He raised his eyebrows a little as encouragement.

"Jesus, Blaine," Kurt muttered as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Hold out your hands."

Kurt went one step further and thrust his arms forward, very nearly knocking Blaine off the bed.

"Well?"

Smirking at Kurt's expression of curiosity mixed with frustration mixed with that ever-present little half smile, Blaine carefully placed the blue and red notebook on top of Kurt's outstretched palms. Immediately, the taller boy's eyes snapped open. He held the book at arm's length, face still creased up as he took in the furiously scribbled flurry of red pen and squiggled hearts, only truly realising exactly what it was when Blaine shuffled closer and rested a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt felt all the colour in his cheeks drain away. He gulped hard, trying to conjure up more saliva in his dry mouth, blinking his wide eyes slowly.

_Blaine found it. Holy crap, my boyfriend found it. He found it and now he's going to think I'm some crazed stalker and dump me and well I guess my life was good while it lasted._

"Kurt? Are you okay? You've gone really uh... really pale."

"Mhmm?" Kurt wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying not to have a heart attack. The red patterns on the paper were squirming around like thin red worms and Kurt was having trouble focusing. He squinted, bringing the notebook closer. It was almost touching his nose.

Kurt's thoughts were racing. _Oh god, why did I have to draw this? I don't even understand what was going through my brain when I drew this. It's like a shrine. Like a fucking shrine. Okay, breathe, Kurt. Breathe. W.W.G.D- what would Gaga do?"_

Blaine suddenly put his hands over Kurt's, caressing his boyfriend's shaking fingers softly. He pulled Kurt's hands down slowly so that he could once again see the aghast expression on Kurt's blanched face. The poor boy looked like he was struggling to stay sitting up properly.

Blaine tugged gently on the notebook and Kurt let it slip limply from his fingers, eyes fixed on Blaine's knee in reluctance to meet his gaze. He felt so phenomenally _stupid._

"Babe, you're white as a sheet," Blaine said, concern flooding his voice as he set the noteboook down onto the bedspread and shuffled closer to his quaking boyfriend. Kurt swallowed what lack of spit was left in his parched mouth and still didn't speak.

Instead, with a swift movement, he spun himself around and sat on Blaine's loosely cross-legged lap, looping his arms around his lower back and nuzzling into Blaine's shirt collar. It smelt freshly laundered and laced with that sweet, musky scent that was so unique unto Blaine. Kurt inhaled deeply as he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around his shoulders, head dipping slightly to press a light kiss to Kurt's forehead. Leaning back onto the pillows, Blaine was stroking small circles across Kurt's lower back, their legs entwining of their own accord, and Kurt let his eyes flutter shut.

_Maybe we can just lie here forever and he'll forget about the notebook,_ Kurt thought, lazily nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck. In Blaine's arms he felt warm and safe and protected and he never wanted that feeling to go away. Like, ever.

Blaine moved a hand to lift Kurt's chin up, forcing him to meet his "So I take it you aren't mad at me?"

Kurt hesitated slightly as he looked up at Blaine. "W-what? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I thought you might think I was..." Blaine licked his lips. "Never mind. I'm glad you aren't, though."

Kurt let out a muted groan as he allowed his head to flop back down onto Blaine's shoulder. "Of course I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just...I don't know what to say." He stole a glance at the offending notebook that sat open at the foot of the bed and gave it a half-hearted kick before burying his head back into the welcoming curve of Blaine's neck. Kurt heaved a sigh. "I'm so embarrassed right now, holy crap."

"Hey, don't you dare feel embarrassed. I love it."

Kurt swatted Blaine's chest, snorting. "Yeah right. It's totally adorable how I practically worshipped you for four months of my life- during which you were oblivious of how we both felt- and still get little warm tingles in my stomach whenever you so much as touch me."

Blaine sat up, adjusting his posture so that they were sitting in a similar fashion as when they were on Kurt's chair, only this time it was Kurt's legs that were draped beside Blaine's hips. He gripped Kurt's hands in his and kissed the pale flesh tenderly, never breaking eye contact.

"It _is _totally adorable. I find everything about you adorable. I love the way you look at me through the corners of your eyes during lessons," Blaine leaned over and brushed his lips across Kurt's eyelids, "I love the way you scrunch up your nose whenever something irritates you," He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Kurt's perfectly shaped button nose and smiled when he saw him blush. "I love the way you reach up to fix your hair even when it's perfect," Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and shut his eyes as he kissed the crown of Kurt's forehead, "And drag your fingers down over your ears when you're done." One hand still gently stroking his cheek, Blaine leaned closer and nipped lightly at each of Kurt's earlobes. Biting his lip to keep from crying, Kurt placed both hands on Blaine's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together as Blaine continued to speak.

"I love your smile," Blaine touched his lips to the left corner of Kurt's mouth, "And your laugh," He blinked against Kurt's eyes, thick brown lashes tickling Kurt's delicate eyelids and resulting in a tiny giggle escaping the taller boy's lips. "I love the little dimple in your chin," Blaine put a finger beneath Kurt's jaw and very gently tipped his head back to press a sweet kiss to the dimple in question, "And the dimples in your cheeks when you smile." Tracing Kurt's jawline with finger and thumb, Blaine kissed the flushed skin of each of Kurt's rapidly pinking cheeks, pressing his lips to the slight dips near his mouth as Kurt reached up and began stroking Blaine's neck fondly. _Dear god, this boy is too perfect_.

"I love everything you do, Kurt." Blaine made sure Kurt was giving him direct eye contact as he spoke softly against his lips. "I love every cell in your body, every molecule of your being, every particle that makes you you. I love everything you _are_." He softly touched his lips to Kurt's in the most loving, heartfelt way possible. It was hardly a kiss, but it was so much more. Blaine's arms slid around Kurt's back, pressing him closer. Kurt breathed in that musky Blaine-scent, eyes fluttering shut momentarily, melting into Blaine's arms and never wanting to leave. With a muffled moan of affection, Blaine pulled away, arms still entwined behind Kurt's back.

"You're beautiful. Even when you don't think so, I think you're beautiful. Even when you don't think you're adorable, I think you're adorable." Blaine's voice was reduced to a mere etching of a whisper, breath ghosting against Kurt's lips. "I love you. Never forget that, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Kurt felt his stomach twist up into a knot, felt his breath hitch in his throat as he brought his hand to Blaine's cheek and crushed their lips together once more. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he'd ended up with possibly _the _best boyfriend in the entire world.

He licked tentatively at Blaine's lower lip, pleading for entrance. To his disappointment, he could feel Blaine smiling into the kiss as he pulled away, tutting.

Kurt groaned as he leant his head against Blaine's, threading his fingers through Blaine's not quite so tightly gelled hair. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because," Blaine delivered a quick peck to Kurt's still pouted lips before unlinking his arms from Kurt's back and shuffling backwards to grab the notebook, "I want to do something else before I have to go to Latin."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest in a mock huff. "You tell me that you love pretty much everything about me, tell me how adorable I am, kiss me breathless and then tell me that you want to steal my stationary and run away to Latin class? How thoughtful of you!"

Blaine was already scribbling in the notebook with his emergency black biro ("never can have enough spare pens!"), and he shot Kurt a wink. "I promise you'll see things differently in precisely one minute."

"Is that so?"

"It certainly is."

The longest minute in the history of planet Earth ensued, during which Kurt merely sat and watched Blaine's hand flying across the adjacent page to his dismal shrine-like drawing. He was unable to keep from smiling as he watched his boyfriend toiling over whatever it was he was writing, head slightly cocked and mussed hair falling into his eyes. Surveying him with a fuzzy mix of pride and awe, Kurt didn't understand how so much perfection could exist in such an adorably small package.

"Blaine, a minute's almost up."

He smirked in reply, not saying a word.

"Blaine, seriously."

"Okay, okay, don't get your Armani boxers in a twist."

"I'm _not_. And my boxers aren't Armani."

"Sure."

Kurt reached over and slapped Blaine's knee lightly, eliciting a bubbly laugh from the still very focused Blaine Anderson. Finally, he threw the pen down and held the notebook up to admire his handiwork. A satisfied grin spread over his face and Kurt saw his eyes glint with that little spark he always saw when Blaine was really, really, insanely happy.

Blaine shut the notebook before shuffling forward and placing it in Kurt's lap, hand under his chin to lift Kurt's heart-shaped face for another slow and sweet kiss. He pulled away again, far too soon for Kurt's liking, so Kurt grumbled and yanked his face back to kiss him hard on the mouth. He ignored how Blaine was leaning away slightly because he was still returning the kiss, so Kurt proceeded to run his hands down Blaine's arms and up underneath his school shirt to stroke the skin of his lower back. Blaine shuddered under the touch, hands beginning to trail down Kurt chest as he expertly swiped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, deepening the kiss and causing Kurt to moan softly against his lips. Damn, Blaine was an excellent kisser.

Which is why Kurt literally groaned in disappointment when he pulled away once more, rose to his feet, grabbed his school bag and stooped to press a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

"But we had a deal! You tell me what was so funny, I make out with you. It was like an unbreakable vow, only hotter."

Blaine snorted, tucking in his shirt. "I don't plan on breaking any such vow, baby," He paused to glance at his watch and wince dramatically, "But if I don't get my ass to Latin then Mr. Spiellman will literally gut me."

"That would be most unfortunate."

"You know something? It really would."

"Mhmm." Kurt sighed deeply, grabbing the pillow Blaine leaned on earlier and hugging it tight to his chest. It still smelled like him.

"Hey," Blaine said softly as he moved back to stand next to Kurt, reaching to tap the notebook with one hand and stroke Kurt's violently pinked cheek with the other. "Look at it, okay?"

Kurt nodded, gazing up at Blaine and twisting his head so that he could gently peck Blaine's palm.

"I'll be back to fulfill the requirements of our unbreakable vow after school" Blaine added before flashing Kurt a cheesy grin, straightening his tie and promptly exiting the room.

Once again, Kurt heaved a sigh and collapsed onto the bed, cradling both the notebook and pillow. At this rate, what with both of their fervent commitments to studying, Kurt could hardly foresee a future where they _got_ to second base at all, let alone third.

He sat up again, leaned against the pillow and opened the notebook, flicking past page after page of avid notes until he saw it.

On the page directly opposite to Kurt's drawing, Blaine had drawn a cartoon unicorn with a long, whippy tail. The streaks on said tail led Kurt to believe that it was supposed to be a rainbow- because trust Blaine to try and draw a rainbow with a plain black biro- and he noticed that their names were entwined together and seemingly riding the rainbow. The unicorn's toothy grin of approval made Kurt giggle, and he extended a single finger to trace the shape of the unicorn's body. _Blaine Anderson, you ridiculously adorable idiot._

Kurt didn't even care that his smile had turned goofy. He was feeling such a fluffy mix of emotions that he didn't think he could bring himself to care even if he'd tried.

He only just caught an extra line of text beneath the unicorn's wildly curling tail, barely visible but still there. Kurt full-on squealed when he read it aloud-

"_Because unicorns are far more embarrassing than hearts."_


End file.
